Retrouvailles sous le Sapin
by Hauru Keiko
Summary: Harry est invité à la dernière minute chez son ami Drago Malfoy, désormais marrié, mais au départ des invités ils ne sont plus qu'eux deux et la température va vite monter, même sans cheminée. Drarry Special Noël Lemon, Image d'illustration: /noctuam


Voilà enfin la période des fêtes de fin d'année ! Ah le bon air frais, la famille, les proches tout ça n'allait pas attendre plus longtemps. D'ailleurs nous nous retrouvons dans un foyer bien particulier, le foyer Potter. Il n'y avait qu'un point noir à cette soirée Harry était seul, personne de vraiment proche et la famille évitons d'en parler nous savons bien qui ils sont. Heureusement un message fit vibrer le téléphone de notre sorcier à la cicatrice, c'était Malfoy. Depuis la fin de leur enseignements les deux garçons étaient restés plutôt proche et en ce soir de réveillon l'ancien Serpentard proposé au Gryffondor de venir passer le réveillon avec lui et sa femme. Contrairement à Harry, Drago avait réussi à trouver l'âme sœur ce qui avais créé comme un vide inexplicable pour le Gryffondor. Finalement ce dernier accepta la proposition et s'habilla au plus vite pour aller rejoindre le foyer Malfoy.

Après près de 30 minutes Harry toque à la porte de Drago, une jeune femme venant lui ouvrir :

« Tien vous êtes l'ami de Drago ?

-Bonsoir, exactement enfin ami on va dire oui allez pour lui faire plaisir à ce blondinet !

-Je vois, eh bien entrez »

Harry rentra alors retirant ses chaussures, son manteau pour montrer son pull noir au col roulé qui lui allait si bien. Le Serpentard désormais adulte s'approcha pour le prendre par surprise dans ses bras :

« Ahhh Potter ça fais plaisir de te voir ! Nous ne sommes pas nombreux et un ami s'est désisté et j'avais complètement oublié de t'inviter désoler.

-Voyons Drago ce n'est rien que tu ne penses pas à moi ce n'est pas le plus grave. Et puis finalement tu m'as tout de même invité ! »

Il rendit l'accolade, le serrant fermement, Harry avais toujours eu une grande complicité d'ami ennemi avec Drago. L'étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps qu'un simple contact amical, la femme de Drago retira son homme du Gryffondor.

« Bon les garçons, allons manger ! »

Les deux hommes se relâchèrent pour suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à la grande table de la salle à manger sur laquelle la femme rajoutée les couverts pour Harry. Chacun vient alors s'installer dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse et après quelques minutes Drago ramène à table un gros plat avec des pommes de terre au four et une belle volaille grillée avec une sauce qui semblait bien appétissante. Le découpage commence et alors chaque convive se sert alors que les discutions sur Harry commence :

« D'ailleurs Harry comment vous avez connu Drago ?

-Ouhla c'est un peu particulier. On va dire qu'au début notre relation était très conflictuelle à l'école. Mais en affrontant des épreuves de plus en plus grandissantes il y a comme une connexion qui s'est créée et c'est certainement ça qui nous a fait comprendre que nous sommes des amis »

Nous n'allons pas détailler l'ensemble des questions sur le Gryffondor. Mais visiblement tout le monde s'amuser bien et rigoler, l'ambiance faisait penser à une petite famille. En tout cas chacun a visiblement bien manger, le plat est désormais vide et tous les invités débarrasse la table jusqu'à que cette dernière soit prête pour le dessert. Avant que le dessert n'arrive il y eut plusieurs contact, Harry étant en face de Drago et de sa femme il lui toucha par erreur la jambe, le Serpentard levant le regard sur le Gryffondor avec des joues légèrement rougis. Quelques secondes après ce contact il se leva en regardant les convives :

« Je vais aller m'occuper du dessert reposez-vous un peu.

-Attend je viens, tu ne vas pas tout faire tout seul »

On aurait pu penser que c'était la femme du Serpentard qui se serait dévouée mais non c'était Harry qui venait de se lever, suivant Drago dans la cuisine, dans un endroit plus privé. Les deux hommes étant désormais seuls ils se mettent à discuter plus tranquillement :

« Tu sais Harry je ne t'ai jamais vraiment oublié depuis Poudlard. Ce que tu as dit sur notre aventure c'était mignon...

-Mignon, tu es sûr que c'est l'adjectif ?

-Ah euh oui, c'est enfin tu me perturbes un peu

-J'ai remarqué cela, tu réagis d'une manière particulière quand je t'ai touché la jambe

\- Ce... c'était fait exprès ?

-Pas vraiment mais je pourrais le faire exprès ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse du Serpentard juste un sourire et des joues qui rougissent. Harry voulait tout de même connaître la réponse du blondinet face à sa proposition, il passa donc une main le long du bras de l'ancien Serpentard avant de le regarder, un œil presque langoureux. Finalement Drago secoua le visage avant d'aller ramener la bûche murmurant une dernière chose à Potter avant de partir dans la salle à manger :

« J...peut être... »

Harry pris d'un sourire satisfait de cette réponse alla le rejoindre pour s'installer avec les autres invités devant cette belle bûche aux trois chocolats. Le repas reprend alors tranquillement alors que la femme de Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari ce qui calma le sourire d'Harry. Le Serpentard ayant remarqué ce changement d'attitude subite vient rapprocher sa jambe de son ami pour lui toucher légèrement la sienne essayant de lui redonner le sourire avant de devoir la retirer pour ne pas être repéré par sa femme. A la fin de la dégustation de ce dessert tout le monde se remet à débarrasser la table et la jeune femme vient proposer avec un enthousiasme bien trop important.

« Si nous allions à la messe de minuit !? »

La plupart des invités sont d'accord avec cette proposition et partent déjà s'habiller alors que Drago et Harry se regardent semblant pas être trop déterminé.

« Non non mais chéri on va rester ici avec Harry, ce sera mieux on va se retrouver quelques temps

-C'est une super idée Malfoy. Se retrouver entre ami.

-Bon et bien on va vous laisser entrer vous, pas de bêtises mon chéri hein ! »

L'ensemble des invités quittent la maison laissant les deux anciens ennemis, ensemble, en privé. Une fois seuls les deux hommes se regardent, Drago se lève et viens pointer les fauteuils du salon.

« Un petit verre de poire Williams, un petit digestif ? Que l'on se repose tranquillement le temps qu'ils reviennent

-Oui pourquoi pas un petit verre alors »

De son côté le Gryffondor vint s'allonger sur le fauteuil alors que le Serpentard ramène l'alcool et les verres, il sert tranquillement avant de tendre le verre de son acolyte qui l'attrape.

« Tu sais Harry, je ne sais pas trop si c'était une bonne idée mon mariage.

-Qu... quoi mais attend tu as une femme qui a l'air super gentille, belle en plus. Tu t'es marié ce n'est pas pour rien non ?

-Je ne sais pas tout allé très bien et cela fait plusieurs mois que je repense à toutes nos aventures et, et à toi Potter.

-A moi ? Avec toutes les crasses que l'on s'est faite tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui et ça va encore mieux depuis que tu es là. Tu transmets quelque chose d'agréable, qui me fait me sentir bien

-C'est vraiment flatteur Drago, il faut dire qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. »

Ils boivent tranquillement leurs alcools, se regardant en silence avec leur regard presque de braise, une flammèche sentimentale dans les yeux de chacune des hommes.

Harry se leva alors venant s'assoir à côté de Drago sur le même fauteuil et de poser une main sur sa cuisse le regardant langoureusement et lui murmure :

« Elle a dit pas de bêtises, c'est bien ça hein ?

-Exactement Potter, mais tu as une bêtise en tête ?

-Moi ? Je ne vois aucune bêtise à l'horizon »

En terminant sa phrase il vint poser ses lèvres contre celle alcoolisées de son ami, venant partager leur chaleur dévorante tout en caressant avec délicatesse la cuisse du Serpentard. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste car il venait également répondre au baiser entrouvrant ses lèvres pour venir glisser sa langue dans la bouche si attirante et interdite à la fois. Après une vingtaine de seconde d'échanges buccale fiévreux et langoureux les deux hommes se relâchent se regardant l'un l'autre en inspirant et expirant avec force. C'était vraiment un moment particulier pour le Serpentard, ne sachant pas quoi faire il essaye de parler pour meubler son questionnement :

« Ha-Harry... Je suis marié...

\- Et alors, dans l'histoire je suis le seul que tu as embrassé pendant cette soirée non ?

-Ah euh oui...

\- Je suis sûr que ça t'a plu...

-Oui Harry, ça me plait... Mais faisons vite... »

A ces mots le Serpentard vient embrasser le cou de son partenaire de l'instant, c'était assez étrange de le voir comme ça mais Harry était satisfait de la réponse. Il le laissa l'embrasser alors que les deux corps se collaient lentement pour partager leur chaleur. Ce n'étais pas l'alcool qui les avait aidés à se dévoiler, c'était simplement le fait de se retrouver en privé. Les lèvres revinrent se rencontrer et se reconnaître pour recommencer à s'embrasser fiévreusement. A la fin de ce baiser endiablé les deux bouches se séparèrent, un léger filet les reliant que Drago coupe de son doigt pour murmurer :

« J'ai toujours eu envie de te faire cela, depuis Poudlard j'avais cette envie de te connaitre plus profondément, de sentir ton corps...

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie Drago, depuis la fin de l'école c'est vraiment très dur, tu manques...

-Comme ce moment peut être le dernier allons-y jusqu'au bout Harry, qu'il dure éternellement... »

Ces à ces mots que Drago vient déboutonner lentement sa chemise. De son côté Harry retirait sensuellement son pull au col roulé, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent torse nu. Malfoy vient lentement se baisser pour venir déposer des baiser le long du torse d'Harry, glissant lentement au sol pour se retrouver finalement à genou au sol devant son partenaire, le visage prêt de cet entre-jambe qui gonflait. Il vient alors retirer lentement le pantalon et le boxer de notre sorcier à la cicatrice pour venir palper ce membre de ses doigts ne pouvant se retenir d'un petit commentaire.

« C'est imposant.

-Merci Drago je suis sûr que tu dois être pas si mal non plus »

Pris par les quelques flatteries sur leur virilité les deux hommes rougissent alors que Drago commence des caresses de haut en bas en déposant un bisou sur le bout du membre avant de le prendre en bouche pour commencer à véritablement lubrifier le membre de son partenaire. La langue du Serpentard s'enroulant lentement pour mieux se dérouler et faire pression sur le membre qui se gorgeait peu à peu de sang gonflant dans la bouche du blondinet. Les centimètres rentraient puis ressortaient toujours un peu plus alors que la salive glisser le long de La hampe, le membre bien humidifier. Drago vint alors reprendre un murmure entre deux succions sur le membre :

« C'est bon ?

-Oui c'est bon Drago tu es vraiment adorable »

Ces quelques compliments servent d'encouragement à notre blondinet favori qui reprends avec plus d'ardeur. De son côté le Gryffondor pose sa main sur les cheveux du Serpentard pour le caresser lentement. Tout cela continuait jusqu'à ce qu'Harry viennent susurrer sur un ton sentimental et érotique :

« Drago, continuons avec quelque chose qui te fera davantage plaisir d'accord »

Malfoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se relevant lentement. Une fois debout Potter glisse une main sur le fessier de son ami pour le palper avant de le tourner pour qu'il lui fasse dos, pour mieux caresser ces deux petits pains rebondis. Les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus proche de l'intimité jusqu'à ce qu'une langue bien pendue et surtout imprévu viennent le caresser lentement. Drago mis les mains devant sa bouche de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel chose. Il se laissa néanmoins faire, laissant la langue de Potter découvrir l'intérieur de son ami. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement ce sont deux doigts qui se glissèrent avec grande facilité dans Malfoy.

« Dis donc, tu sembles bien détendu Drago

-Tais-toi, c'est ta faute tu m'excites tu le sais bien. »

Évidemment que le Gryffondor le savait et il en profitait avec avidité les doigts glissants et écartant un peu l'intérieur pour y faire davantage de place. Les doigts vinrent se retirer lorsque Harry murmura à Drago :

« Maintenant assis toi sur moi... »

Harry venait de se rassoir son membre bien dressait alors que Drago se tourne pour le voir et le détailler. Une grande respiration et un courage furent nécessaires mais Drago plaça ses jambes derrière Harry et dirigea son entrée vers le membre dur et dressé pour le faire rentrer dans un gémissement. Sans qu'Harry ne demande davantage, Drago commença de petits mouvements pour s'habituer avant de se laisser pénétrer par une plus grande partie du membre. Les vas et viens étaient plus ou moins hésitant mais cela se voyait qu'ils étaient faits avec envie et désir. Drago semblait comme en avoir besoin, un besoin irrépressible de s'empaler. Après une minute de ce traitement Malfoy arriva enfin à prendre tout le membre, étant désormais assis sur les cuisses de Potter. Profitant de cette position le Gryffondor approcha ses lèvres pour venir capturer un baiser fiévreux pendant leurs accouplements. Cette situation semblait si insolite, si interdite, que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'excitation des deux hommes. Peau contre Peau, les sorciers commencent à faire chacun des mouvements pour faire plaisir à son partenaire. Drago remontant sur le membre pour mieux redescendre dessus et Harry donnant de petit coup de bassin pour taper contre la prostate de son partenaire. Le plaisir était partagé et chacun sentait que ce dernier allait jaillir avec force. Voulant ressentir leur orgasme le plus profondément chacun des deux accéléra ses mouvements, se stimulant toujours davantage. S'en était assez, ils se libérèrent, Drago sur les abdominaux de son amant et Harry dans les entrailles du Serpentard. Ils haletaient avec force, leur transpiration se mêlant alors qu'Harry murmure :

« Allons nous laver avant que quelqu'un ne vienne -Oui... sui...suis moi »

Drago se releva du membre avec difficulté alors que du liquide commençait déjà à s'échapper de lui et à couler le long de sa cuisse. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain, accompagné du Gryffondor. Il ouvrit l'eau dans la douche et rentra, Harry rentra avec lui. Pendant de longues minutes les deux hommes se caressèrent et se lavèrent pour se nettoyer de leur acte tout en partageant de fiévreux baiser, ne les coupant qu'à de rares occasion pour reprendre une respiration et mieux recommencer. Pour faire disparaître toute les preuves, Harry glissa une main dans le popotin de Drago pour nettoyer ce qu'il pouvait, murmurant à ce dernier :

« Ce sera notre petit secret d'accord...

-Je... j'espère...

-Voyons ce n'est pas à un Serpentard que je vais apprendre la tromperie et la fourberie.

-Ce... serait mal me connaître Potter. »

Les deux amis d'enfance finirent par en rire alors qu'ils sortent se sécher et remettre leurs vêtements qui par chance n'avaient pas était taché. Ils redescendirent dans le salon.

La soirée se termina ainsi, sur des souvenirs amicaux, un secret érotique. Les invités revinrent de la messe alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à partir. Le Gryffondor salua l'ensemble des convives et fut raccompagné à la porte par Drago et sa femme. Mais prit dans son envie le Serpentard s'approcha et fit une belle accolade, en cachant son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor, il y déposa un baiser avant de le relâcher :

« Passe une bonne soirée Potter !

-Toi aussi Malfoy et surtout Joyeux Noël

-Exactement Joyeux noël à toi aussi »

Et voilà que la porte se ferme un chapitre se termine, et un secret en plus entre les deux sorciers.


End file.
